Uma
Uma is a major antagonist in the Descendants franchise. She first appeared as the main antagonist in both Descendants 2 and its prequel novel Rise of The Isle Of the Lost. She is also confirmed to appear in Descendants 3 in an unknown role. She is one of the two arch enemies of Mal (the other being Zevon) and the self proclaimed leader of her own pirate crew. She was portrayed by China Anne McClain, who also voiced Freddie Facilier in the first season of Descendants: Wicked World. History ''Rise of The Isle Of the Lost'' Uma was best friends with Mal and Mad Maddy as a child until Mal pulled a prank on her by pretending to fall off of a dock then dumping a bucket of shrimp in her hair leaving it with a permanent disgusting stench. She watched as the VKs went to Auradon and was filled with rage and envy. She eventually befriends Harry Hook who becomes her first mate and gets her own ship. The two later recruit Gil and various others on the Isle to join their crew. She then hears from a customer at the fish and chips shop that King Triton's trident fell into the river on the Isle after Arabella accidentally lost it. On the Isle of the Doomed, Uma and her crew find Yen Sid's "map" and find a trove of magic items. Uma finds her mother's old necklace and puts it back together. With the shell completed, it begins leading Uma to the trident. She finds it's location, and swims down to get it. After a brief battle the reformed VKs retrieve the trident, leaving Uma in a fit of rage. At the end of the book she vows vengeance on Mal and the others. ''Descendants 2'' After the events of the novel Uma and her crew are attempting to break down the barrier between the Isle and Auradon. Uma, Harry, and Gil work together to plot revenge on Mal. Once Mal returns after being put under too much pressure in Auradon, Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos search for her only for Ben to be kidnapped. Uma then blackmails Mal into giving her the Fairy Godmother's wand in exchange for Ben. Towards the end of the movie she attempts to steal the wand by making Ben fall in love with her. After being confronted Uma leaps into the waters below only to reveal that she too has tentacles just like her mother, she fights Mal in her dragon form before Ben comes between them. At the end of the movie Uma emerges from the water again breaking the fourth wall to the audience hinting at another sequel. ''Descendants 3'' Personality Uma is a misunderstood, vengeful, and sassy individual. She is very ambitious, determined, and short-tempered. She is shown to be very sarcastic and argumentative, and according to Mal is very melodramatic. She holds a grudge against Mal in particular due to the events from their childhoods and how Mal got an opportunity to go to Auradon instead of herself. More than anything, however, Uma is a hurt and envious girl who lashes out, it is rather blatant that her own mother doesn't even care about her and the only people who are known to appear to be Harry and Gil. Appearance Uma is a beautiful, average height, dark skinned girl with thick, long turquoise hair put into braided dreadlocks. Her makeup is lightly made, with an exception to her turquoise coloured eye shadow. She wears a turquoise leather jacket that is slightly military looking to represent her leadership and strength as a captain. Uma sports a dark purple mesh shirt under her military jacket as well. She also wears a belt along with a turquoise fringed skirt, (sometimes is seen wearing the skirt with aqua coloured leggings) and brown distressed boots. She also wears fingerless, leather black gloves and a sheath to hold her sword. Her pirate hat, leather jacket, and shoes are all distressed. They all are adorned with different types of sea trinkets like shiny little crabs, starfishes, sea shells, octopuses, feathers, nets, and little skulls. She is seen sporting various accessories like her scallywag swag earrings, turquoise and white bead bracelets, her mother Ursula's golden seashell necklace, her pirate crews symbolic pin, and a golden ring. Trivia *In the books and movie, she works for her mother in a Fish and Chip shop. *She is the third main antagonist to be a VK with the first two being CJ and Zevon. *She is also the second villain to have a personal conflict and history with Mal,the first being Zevon. *She is the second VK to be a pirate with the first being CJ. *She is the second most short tempered character from the franchise, directly behind Audrey. *Uma is the most tragic main antagonist in the series so far. This is due to Uma being the one who is shown and intended with the most sympathy on screen while the others such as Maleficent and Zevon are tragic due to their pasts and how they are treated by their peers whilst CJ is tragic due to being ignored by her father of whom she looks up to and how she appears to not be able to hold up any sort of friendship with anyone (with the exception of Zevon). The main difference between Uma and these three however is that Uma uses her tragic background as motivation whilst the others acknowledge their tragic stories but do not use them as primary motivation. Navigation Category:Wrathful Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Leader Category:Archenemy Category:Fighter Category:Rivals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mischievous Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Nemesis Category:Outcast Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Malefactors Category:Magic Category:Tragic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Book Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Traitor Category:Brainwashers Category:Charismatic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Self-Aware Category:Crossover Villains Category:Descendants Villains Category:Protective Category:Insecure